As a radio frequency technology gradually matures, device costs are decreasing, and analog devices such as power amplifiers and digital-to-analog converters continuously develop towards a direction of broadband, digitization of an analog part of a radio remote unit (RRU) and support for ultra-wideband, multiple bands, and multiple standards are becoming mainstream development trends. To adapt to these trends, a digital intermediate frequency processing function of a transceiver is increasingly complex, so as to replace some analog processing functions and satisfy processing requirements of ultra-wideband, multiple bands, and multiple standards. An existing transceiver is generally configured according to a maximum digital intermediate frequency processing rate required by a system, to support a change in a bandwidth, a quantity of frequency bands, and a standard of a processed signal. This method is simple and easy, but has some problems, that is, regardless of a standard, a bandwidth, and a quantity of frequency bands that are of an input signal, the transceiver always maintains a relatively high digital intermediate frequency processing rate, which definitely causes increases in a delay and power consumption of the RRU and a hardware resource waste in a scenario of a narrowband or a relatively small quantity of frequency bands.